


Golden Chain, Silver Key

by Mikamod



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Phineas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Charity, Is Deng's assistant named in canon?, Multi, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad Verse, omega!phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Phillip is freed from his miserable life one moment at a time as Charity and Phineas accept him into their family.The ot3 A/B/O fic no one asked for.





	Golden Chain, Silver Key

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thing to know is in my A/B/O fics omega!Males and Alpha!females are for lack of a better term intersex, though if you want more general world building check out this post of mine: ideasandrps.tumblr.com/post/177508401842/hello-there-and-welcome-to-more-abo-world Just ignore the last bit. 
> 
> So thank you for reading this and I hope you like it.

“Who is that young man?” 

He knew the upper-class were old-fashioned, old money and traditional. Phineas didn’t realize how traditional until he saw him an Omega with long hair, a rich chestnut color reaching to the middle of his shoulder blades.

The tradition of unmated omega’s, of either primary gender, growing out their hair has gone out of fashion with the lower class, mostly since everyone has to work, he met many male omegas on the railroad with their hair short. 

The young man had his long hair simply tied back, a peek of a thin gold band around his neck mostly hidden by his shirt collar. He was entrancing, captivating in the way he’d only seen his wife be, beta or not she had caught his heart the first time he’d made her laugh. They never felt the need for a third, an omega to round out their marriage.

“Phillip Carlye, a bit of a scandal.” Charity supplies, her voice soft like she was just as enchanted as he was by the young man. He didn’t get a chance to speak with him, though as the recital started and he had to try to comfort Caroline. 

It wasn't till the young man's next play that Phineas sought him out. 

“If you're here for tickets it's too late.” The younger man offered in way of greeting. 

“You wrote this play?” 

Phineas could lose himself in those blue eyes, even if they were glassy with drink. 

“You're Barnum, from the circus right?”

“You've been?”

The Omega looked almost embarrassed.

“No, I've only ever heard about it.”

“How about I buy you a drink.” 

-Line-

Phillip isn't sure how a drink had become a new life. 

A life full of excitement, friendship and the warmth of family. Wither it was at the circus or at the Barnum's home where he was increasing frequency. 

Helen and Caroline seemed to take to him right away, as he did to them. He's always had a parental instinct to him, even without the more nurturing instincts that came with being an Omega. 

He even found himself drinking less, mostly he was too busy, but also he was happier. Phillip found himself feeling more at home here than he ever did at his own home. Even if there were instances of misunderstanding, he was surprised by all the omega’s working front and center. Almost all of them with short hair, Lily and Chang both said that keeping their hair short simply made life easier. He was also surprised most of them weren’t wearing Guards, and how freely the three genders interact. As well as the way Alpha’s interacted with each other, no posturing, no fights for dominance everyone helping each other.

It was nice. Even if Barnum kept acting strange, bringing him food and being a bit of a mother hen if Phillip was being honest.

-Line-

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, I’ve tried everything I know how to do but he hasn’t said anything.” Charity watched her husband pace in their room, they’d been trying to court Phillip for a few weeks now but she suspected that Phillip didn’t actually realize they were doing so.

“Phin, you have to remember courting is a bit different for the upper class. It’s not about being able to actually support an omega, being able to physically take care of them. It’s about moving station, about money. He’s been taught that his whole life we should start there, then actual court him.”

He looked at her for a moment, she saw the uncertainty in his face. They hadn’t had a courtship, not in any traditional sense since most alphas and betas don’t have the same courtship as alphas and omegas. But what they did have was more of what Phin was trying with Phillip, he’d cook for her make sure her needs were met, that she was warm in the winter, showing he could take care of her. 

That’s how she wished they could court Phillip. Show the man that he was worthy of love, that he should allow others to care for him, that he didn’t need to shy away from everyone. The time Phillip spent at their home she only fell more in love with him. Sweet and intelligent, imaginative but grounded. A good balance between herself and Phin, great with the girls, he fit perfectly in their family. 

On the more shallow side, he was gorgeous.

“We’ll have to buy a courting gift, we can probably find something that he would recognize as a courting gift and is also practical.” She thought on it, she was sure food would be a good choice, she knew foreign candies were a common courting present, though Phillip always had candy for the girls he never seemed to like them himself.

“His pocket watch, it got broke in the chaos of the show preparation last week. We could get him a replacement.”

It wasn’t an extremely common gift but it was given to male omegas so she thought it would work. 

“We’ll look tomorrow and invite him over Saturday for dinner.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Her husband kissed her lightly, before she pulled him down, intent on drawing some not so innocent kisses.

-Line-

Phineas looked at the pocket watches, all of them struck him as to plain, Charity wasn’t having much luck either. Then he saw it, a silver moon, carved with a what looked like wisteria trees engraved on the moon, the rest of the cover was gold he supposed to represent the sun. He called the shop attendant over, so he can look closer at the watch opening it, the clock face is pearl with gold for the numbers and hands.

“It’s beautiful.” Charity said as she took it from his hands, closing it. “We’ll take it.”

They paid and left the store splitting up Charity heading home taking the present with her while Phineas headed off to the Circus. 

“Phillip!” 

The younger man finished helping Constance move a crate of supplies, before coming over. Phineas was struck again by the omega, the way he still looked put together even without his waistcoat, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

“I was hoping you’d like to come for dinner this Saturday and stay for a drink”

The younger smiled brightly, taking Phineas’s breath away.

“I’d love to.”

“Well, we have work.”

-Line-

The girls were sent up to with some fuss after dinner, demanding that all three adults wish them a good sleep. But eventually, the three adults were left in the study. Phillip enjoyed the light conversation, some new ideas, some old stories about Phineas’s time on the railroad. Before anyone could get a buzz much less drunk the two presented a velvet box to Phillip.

Inside was a beautiful pocket watch, it must have cost a fair amount. He started to think of ways to tell them that they needn’t spend so much on replacing the watch that was broke, it was too much to spend on a friend. When he realized it wasn’t just a replacement.

“You want to court me?”

Phineas smiled. “We’ve been trying for some time actually but it seems you didn’t really realize it.”

Phillip found it all made sense now, Phineas and Charity always having him over, bringing him food, the mother-henning was them courting him. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what? You accept our offer of courting?”

“I accept more than that.” Phillip smiled. He had fallen for the pair almost as soon as he met them, they brought joy to him for the first time in his life, showed him love, gave him a family. 

He pulled Phinaes in for a kiss first, and when that broke he kissed Charity as well.

“I want to do this the right way.” 

“Phin, since when have you cared about the right way?” 

Phillip laughed at the twos banter. “For tonight why don’t we go upstairs, if we just sleep we just sleep, if we go further than we go further no need to do anything we don’t want to or not do something we want to simply because others say that’s not how it’s done.”

Sleeping had not been on anyone’s mind when the trio reached the bedroom, kisses lead to wandering hands, clothes slowly being pulled off, unbutton or in one case ripped. Reavling skin, scars, and marks to be discovered.

Phillip felt surrounded by love, Phineas behind him powerful thrusts moving him into Charity her delicate arms looped around his shoulders and neck, the fingers of one hand occasionally toying with his Guard, the others moving through his hair, sometimes meeting the rougher hands of her husband on his back. 

He felt like he belonged here with them, the two kissing him in turn, then each other. Working in tandem to bring them all pleasure. 

“Cl-close” he wiggles between them. 

Charity softly nipped at his ear, “It's okay darling, let go.” 

Phineas wrapped a hand around his cock, fingers lazily stroking picking up moisture from the slick slipping from where they were joined.

“That's right, come for us, Phillip.”

He did, falling into the bliss and ecstasy hearing almost distinctly as his partners reached their own peaks. 

As they righted themselves on the bed he contemplated his choice and made it. He'd follow these two anywhere. 

He felt P.T. playing with his long hair, the silken strands slipping through his fingers. 

“You two should cut it.” Phillip raised up to his elbows. He could have laughed at how ready Phineas looked to grab a pair of scissors. 

But Charity stopped her husband. She knew the significance of this choice. “Phillip, shouldn't we complete a bond first before,” 

Before they show the world he is theirs, that he chose them. They should complete their bond, he should have two claiming bites on his neck but-

He touched the thin, yet strong, the metal around his neck making it so no one could forcibly take what he wished to give them. Or steal what his parents could sell to the highest bidder.

His fingers brushed the lock and he heard Charity gasp in understanding and horror

“You don't have the key do you?” 

“No, my father keeps it. So when _he_ chooses the Alpha and Beta to marry me they can unlock it.” 

“Phillip, that's borderline illegal.” It was odd to hear Phones talk of legality. 

“I looked it up, there is no law that says an omegas parents must hand over the key to their Guard when they come of age.” 

The three sat in silence for a moment, “I want to let them all know that I choose you two, that I'll find a key with you and for now this is all we can do.” 

Phone as walked into the bathroom, as Charity rubbed Phillip's shoulders. 

The man sat beside them, a straight razor in hand. “We'll have to go to a barber to get it into an actual style but.”

The Alpha guided Phillip to a chair in the middle of the room. Phillip felt Phone as started cutting, the drag if the blade against his dry hair a bit painful but he didn't mind. His hair felt lighter, he felt free in a way. 

“Done. It's a bit shaggy but we can get it professionally done tomorrow.” 

He walked over to Charity's vanity, it was shaggy but it was definitely shorter the sides brushing his ear and the back a bit past his hairline. It was refreshing, in that moment he knew he wouldn't grow it back out as some omegas did.

“Come to bed darling.” He accepted Charity's hand being pulled in to the bed beside her. Phineas curled in behind him. Phillip settled in surrounded by warmth and love. 

The next day was a trip to a barber that Phineas knew, a discreet man. Phillip liked the cut, trimmed close towards the bottom but enough hair to style. Sharp and modern, something his parents would hate, which might have made him love it a bit more.

He caught looks as he walked into work, a chuckle from Charles, a wolf whistle from Lettie. All in good fun he knew, but still he felt the blush tint his cheeks. It was obvious to anyone who knew of older traditions what his newly cut hair meant. 

He had an idea though, and he got up to the office to start working on it. He might need to get into contact with some of his old connections, maybe some old family friends.

After all, it would take some string pulling to get an invite to the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and supporting my writing. Feel free to shout at me here, on the discord Cult of Barlyle or at my tumblr Ideasandrps.


End file.
